Jackie the Teacher
Back to 2010 Logs Magnum Jackknife Hot Rod Starfire Magnum is stationed here at the Edge of Iacon's dome, like usual. He, like his fellow Autobots have heard of the arrival of Nobyl to their cause. Magnum has his hopes high that Nobyl will finally tip this war in the Autobot's favor. He's in Robot mode for a change, keeping his optics peeled towards the looming Cybertronian horizon. Jackknife exits the dome for a little walk as she's way overdue for a break working on her latest rifle designs. "Good cycle Magnum." she greets the mech sweetly as she approaches him, smiling to him. "On duty?" Hot Rod can be seen in the distance roaring down the highway at top speeds obviously breaking some speed limit somewhere! The young Cavalier's flaming Cybertronian street racer mode is so unique and distinct that none could mistake him for anyone else. That mass yellow spoiler on the vehicle's back cuts through the wind and almost seems to be leaving contrails in the wake of his dust. He's just as excited as any other Autobot at all the hype that this Noby1 brings with him and the young bot wants to be the first to lay his optics on him. Magnum nods to Jackknife. "Indeed I am. I saw your report from off world. It is good to see you back." Magnum smiles at her, taking his optics off his sector for just a nanosecond to look at her before turning back to his watch. "Starfire and I recently recovered a crashed stasis pod at the observatory. To our surprise, the Autobot hero named Nobyl was inside. It was a pleasant surprise, to say the least." Magnum's optics track Hot Rod as he zooms past. He doesn't even shake his head as he sees the cavalier acting brash. Jackknife hmms? "Off world? Goodness no. Though I suppose Cubricon could be considered another world." she notes with a chuckle, she moves to Magnum's side as she spots the red and yellow blur that is Hot Rod. "Ah youth, I may have to show him a thing or two." she smirks, having been known for her own brand of brashness. Hot Rod rockets into Iacon's dome and skids dramatically to a stop almost in a drifting manner and quickly transforms The cavalier runs to a drone and yels, "Am I too late.. did I miss the arrival?!" then he runs off to the highest point in Iacon to claim a good vantage point. Magnum replies to Hot Rod, without turning his head from his sector of fire. "That is one way to put it. Nobyl has been in Iacon for a little while." Of course, Magnum doesn't realize that Hot Rod has already scampered off elsewhere, to find a vantage point for an arrival that's already occurred. Magnum laughs lightly, "I think I sure would like to see as such, Jackknife. It's safe here, the Decepticons have shown little activity since Nobyl soundly and single-handedly defeated Megatron." Jackknife clicks her radio, "Hot Rod dear, Nobyl is inside. Shall I radio to come out and say hello?" she inquires sweetly to the young mech. She looks to Magnum with a smile, moving a hand to stroke it against his upper arm, "The youth need to learn our knowledge so it will be passed on to the next generation, after all they are our future." Hot Rod sits perched on top of the communication’s tower and blinks as his radio chirps to life. He looks at his arm communicator, "What..? Aw, talk about boring.. naw. I've got some asteroids that need surfing." as bit disappointed the young cavalier climbs down, "Ah well.. I wonder what Arcee is doing.. I bet she'll be glad to see me." he mutters to himself before running down the hall. Obviously youth brings a lot of energy. Magnum nods, "Yes, that is quite true. He needs to learn patience, for it is a great virtue; tested by time." Magnum crosses his arms in front of his chest plate. "What do you think of Nobyl? I think.. he is everything we have been hoping for." Jackknife frowns a hint at that radio reply, then sighs, "Yes I would tend to agree with you. If they do not get it right this moment it's automatically boring." she shakes her head in dismay, watching the cavalier head off in search of his lady love. "Nobyl? I have yet to meet him Magnum." Starfire doesn't really like being unable to go out alone, so she is happy when she spots others outside the city, and she heads out toward them. "Oh, is Nobyl around?" she asks when she gets closer to Magnum and Jackknife. Magnum shakes his head. "No, Starfire. Nobyl is not around." Magnum keeps his optics trained on his sector of fire, as if he's still on duty. "Jackknife and I were just discussing Nobyl. What do you think of him?" Magnum asks Starfire as well, as Jackknife was still uncertain of him. Jackknife looks over to her roommate, "Good cycle Starfire, you and Shark got in late the other night." she teases softly, smiling to the young medic. "I do believe Nobyl is inside the city somewhere." Starfire blushes a bit and giggles softly at Jackknife. "We were just watching the stars and getting reacquainted. Though he did want me to ask you and Magnum about some kind of special frame alignment." She then looks to Magnum. "I think he seems very sincere in what he wants to do for us, but we don't know much about him. Where'd he come from? Why was he locked in a stasis pod?" She sounds more like Lifeline as she says that, and it is likely she's been talking to the neutral medic. Magnum responds to Starfire, "Frame alignment? Didn't know I was due for any maintenance." Magnum is usually pretty good with seeing his mechanic on a regular basis. "My hopes are high for our cause. I believe Nobyl is exactly what we've been needing to finally tilt this senseless war in our favor and end it once and for all." Magnum checks his internal chronometer.. Tsk, time never passes fast enough when you watch the clock. Jackknife ahs softly to that, then hmms, smiling, "Oh yes, I mentioned that to him as we stayed in a rather ramshackle old motel in Cubricon. Goodness the things I heard in the rooms next to ours." her fans kick in as she thinks about it, it's just that heat inducing. "I would be happy to teach you it to you Starfire." she glances at Magnum, "Maybe Magnum would volunteer so I can show you on him since I already did it on him once. That is when he is off duty of course." Starfire nods in agreement with Magnum and smiles. "I think you're right. He came into the repair bay a few days ago with some decent damage, which he apparently received in single combat with Megatron, who he sent back to Polyhex in a full retreat!" She giggles excitedly before looking back to Jackknife, blushing again. "Um...well...I suppose...if Magnum does not mind.." she says, giving a shy smile. Magnum replies with a sincere smile, turning his head to the pair of femmes. "Of course. Whatever I can do to help." He quickly turns his head back toward his sector of fire, his duty cycle still not complete. Magnum doesn't appear the least bit embarrassed before Starfire and Jackknife. Perhaps he's just keeping a level head, or perhaps he's allowing himself to effectively hide it by keeping himself turned towards his post. Jackknife hmms, "How sure are you that he did this feat? Did someone witness it on our side?" she asks, honestly curious. "After all there are mechs who brag about their battle prowess, stretching the truth to make themselves look better to their peers." she points out, then smiles to the young femmes blush, she pats the mech's arm affectionately, "We can do it in the repair bay once he's off duty." Starfire giggles a bit as Magnum seems happy to help. Not surprising really. "Well...I don't think there were any witnesses other than Decepticons, but...it did look like damage typical of Megatron's cannon, and if there's any doubt, I'm sure Nobyl would allow us to download the experience from him." Magnum frowns, "I know I wouldn't like it if my word as a fellow Autobot was doubted. I have no reason to believe Nobyl would lie to us." Magnum responds to the femmes as the speculate and begin sewing the seed of mistrust. He doesn't like that, not one bit. Jackknife nods to Starfire, "If that is your medical opinion then I would believe he did fight that mech. If no other mechs came in when he did with injuries then your assessment that he did go against him alone would be valid." she smiles to the young femme. Starfire blinks a little. "I didn't even think about that. He did come in alone." she says with a smile, then she nods to Magnum. "And he is an Autobot. We aren't Decepticons. If we go around doubting our fellow Autobots...well, that just wouldn't turn out well. Besides that, the pod we pulled him out of even said right on it that he was an ancient hero." Jackknife looks to Magnum and hmms, "Sorry if I upset you." she offers to the mech, then nods to Starfire. "He is an unknown to us but I'm sure someone is probably looking up information up on him now as we speak. Most likely Perceptor. An inquisitive and very intelligent mech that one." Magnum smiles as he hears Starfire's words about how doubt could sow the seeds of discord. A little skepticism is alright, but there's a fine line. "I am not upset, Jackknife. Just concerned. I do not wish to see chaos within the Autobot ranks, especially with so much going for us. Especially with Nobyl on our side, I am very hopeful." Starfire smiles and nods in agreement with Magnum. "He could finally tip the scales enough that we could push the Decepticons out of Cybertron." She takes in a deep breath, then vents slowly. "I know I for one am tired of all the needless violence they bring..." Jackknife nods to him, patting his arm again. She considers saying something, but let's it go. She doesn't have the spark to harm his hopefulness. She refocuses on Starfire, "So are you and Shark back together dear?" she asks. Magnum smiles back at Starfire as well. "As are we all." His chronometer finally clicks over to the end of his shift. Another guard walks out and relieves Magnum, allowing him to finally turn himself and walk over to the pair. Starfire smiles at Jackknife's question, and she nods. "Yes. Though we are taking things slow after how things went before." She looks over as Magnum moves toward them. "Oh, finally off?" she asks as the other mech appears. Jackknife nods to that, "Good, that's the way to go. I am happy for you dear." she smiles and looks to Magnum, "So shall we go to the repair bay and I can show Starfire how to manipulate a mech?" she asks. Oh yeah, she went there. Magnum nods in confirmation. "Yes." a pause, "It is good to hear that you are doing well, Starfire." Turning his optics towards Jackknife, "I bet you are glad to be out of Cubicron. So what did you need that kept you there for so long?" Magnum asks, kind of curious as to what she's working on next. Starfire laughs a bit as Jackknife says that, and she waits for the other two bots to lead the way as Magnum talks with Jackknife. "I'm happy too, so thank you both." she says with a warm smile. Jackknife gestures and heads toward the repair bay. "Magnum if you would lay on your front please?" she says, patting a med table. "Starfire, you stand down here at his feet with me and do as I do as I explain okay?" Though Magnum probably doesn't need alignment since Jackknife's previous alignment, he's more than happy to oblige. After all, he won't complain with a free massage. Hehe. Magnum relaxes on the table, crossing his arms and laying his head upon them. Starfire nods at the instructions and moves to stand by Magnum's feet, holding her hands in front of her politely. Jackknife smiles to Starfire, "You'll probably realize how this works being a medic and all." she notes, moving her fingers down into the gap between the lower leg and the foot itself. "You press the fingers into the gaps in the armor, feeling for the cables as well as the parts within that area, what you are looking for is anything that is tangled up or feels like it needs to be manipulated so it is in proper alignment." Starfire nods as she watches, and goes about repeating the process on Magnum's right foot, her slender fingers easily able to slip into the gaps between the armor. "I see..." Ah. Magnum smiles. He sure didn't expect THIS pleasant surprise from Jackknife.. much less Starfire! Magnum figures he must be a popular Mech these days. Either that, or just very, very lucky. Whatever it is, Magnum makes sure to enjoy every moment. Jackknife smiles, "Good." she moves her fingers out of the foot area, sliding them up Magnum's lower leg to the knee a few times. "See what I did there? You are checking for any armor that may be not in alignment with the rest. If you do find something, then press on the opposite side to get it back into place. Then you slip the fingers into the gap between the upper and lower leg," she shows her as she puts hers into the knee area, "And explore it for the same issues of misaligned joint or cables that are not in line." Starfire nods again as she listens, a light smile on her face. "I can only imagine how badly misaligned Shark might be, with all he goes through." she says as she caresses Magnum's leg the same way Jackknife did, then her fingers slip in to examine the wires and such hidden within the armor. Jackknife smirks to that, "Oh but once you do this to him dear, he is going to adore you. Well more than he does now anyway." she notes, moving her hands up the upper leg a few times then sliding her fingers into the gap between upper leg and the waist armor, "Being a medic, you'll be able to recognize if a part you are feeling out is in need of replacement." Starfire hmms as she keeps working along Magnum's leg opposite Jackknife. "I'm not sure he could adore me any more than he does." she says with a soft smile. "But, it will be fun to find out." Jackknife chuckles softly and takes note that Magnum got so relaxed he dropped off into recharge. She puts a finger to her lips, shhing softly then whispering, "Poor dear must have worked a double shift." moving her hands up along his back to check the armor. Starfire nods a little and smiles, staying quiet. She pulls her hands away, figuring she shouldn't get too handsy with another femme's mech. "Thank you for the lesson." she says softly. "I am sure Sharky will appreciate it." Jackknife smiles a bit, "You are welcome dear." she checks the mechs shoulders, elbows, wrists, fingers, and neck. Then let's him rest. "I am sure he will too." Starfire giggles softly as she looks over the sleeping Magnum, then she smiles to Jackknife. "So, what do you do around here? I'm not sure I ever found out." Jackknife gestures for Starfire to follow her out of med bay, "I am an ammunitions and pyrotechnics specialist. Basically I can build weapons and explosives as well as repair weapons." Starfire follows Jackknife out of the med bay before nodding. "I see." She smiles, holding her arms behind her back as she walks with the fellow femme. "So, you think we should be more cautious about Nobyl?" Jackknife cocks her head to that question, "I reserve my opinion until I meet the mech for myself. But I do not share the same hopefulness as Magnum. I have seen too much in my life. I am more of a realistic femme." Starfire nods to that, smiling lightly. "Well, at least you aren't another Lifeline. She is a rather grim one, if you ask me." Jackknife hmms softly, "We all have our inner struggles dear." Starfire nods some to that. "Well...I kinda hope she'll open up one day. It can't be good to be so serious all the time." Jackknife mmms, "According to Shark, he's tried to get her to talk. But she isn't telling and he doesn't want to push it. He has earned her wrath enough times not to try again. His words, not mine." Starfire ohs, looking down some. She considers things for a few moments before shrugging. "I'll still try I think. I won't force the issue or anything, but..." Jackknife stops outside the shared room with Starfire and Jade. "Just don't force it. If she wanted to talk about things she would to someone she trusts." Starfire nods to that, then smiles. "I should get some rest. I'm sure there will be plenty of repairs to do tomorrow. Thank you again for the lesson." Jackknife nods, "Actually I could use some too. And you are welcome." she smiles. Starfire smiles and nods, then heads on inside with you. "Goodnight, Jackknife." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Magnum's Logs Category:Jackknife's Logs Category:Hot Rod's Logs Category:Starfire's Logs